


Something Seems OFF

by Apekninja



Category: OFF (Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Purification, Sort of Pacifist route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apekninja/pseuds/Apekninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOLY FUCK I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT<br/>YAY ME</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Pure

The Batter did not see the vine.

He had his head high, twirling his holy weapon while Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon conversed in their foreign language of hums and erratic movements. It was good to see them being sociable. What wasn't good was that the Batter was falling.

He had little time to react to this. He used this time to position himself to experience the least amount of pain. Landing on his feet with a small grunt, he nodded to the Add-ons, a way of telling he was okay. The Add-ons swirled in relief, knowing that their master is unharmed. The Batter looked around himself, seeing nothing but a small opening in the cavern. Having nowhere else to go, he went through.

He did not expect the grinning flower in front of him. Of all the things he had seen, this was the weirdest. "Howdy!" It gleefully announced. "I'm FLOWEY, FLOWEY the FLOWER! Hmm...you're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? 'UNDERGROUND?' The Batter thought. 'I've never heard of a Zone called that before.'

"Well, someone's gotta teach you how things work around here. Guess little ol' me will have to do." FLOWEY suddenly lowered his body, as if in a weird battle stance. Alpha beeped loudly, being concerned about the flower.  
"Ready? Here we go!"  
Suddenly, a small, cartoony looking heart busted through the Batter's chest, floating about two inches away from him, pulsing a faint glow.  
"See that?" FLOWEY inquired, "That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can be strengthened by gaining LV! What's LV stand for, you ask? Why LOVE, of course!  
Just to see how new this human was, Flowey glanced at the bar above the human's head.

45?!

Flowey started sweating, realizing this was not normal.  
"I-it looks like you've gained a lot! Now down here, LOVE shared through little white..."friendliness pellets".  
Suddenly, small white seeds sprouted from Flowey, hovering and spinning over him.

The Add-Ons hissed in alarming tones. The Batter was stern looking at the flower, growing a frown. He held his bat in both of his hands.  
"W-Woah there's no need for violence here!"  
The Batter pulled his cap down.  
"I know your game flower. And I'm not going to play it!"  
The Batter sprung at Flowey, attempting to Run With Grace, but luckily Flowey sprung back into the dirt.  
All the Batter hit was grass.  
"I'll find you, FLOWEY."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK I ACTUALLY FINISHED IT  
> YAY ME


	2. Not Right

Frisk didn't like Papyrus's spaghetti. But knowing not to be rude, they toughed it out.

To be honest, falling down Mt.Ebott was the best thing that ever happened to them. Papyrus was caring and a bit dopey, and Sans was hilarious with his puns. Seeing him make his brother foam at the mouth because of Sans making a pun was cruel, but surprisingly funny.

But something wasn't right.

It felt fine, but there was always something bugging them from time to time constantly, to the point of weirdness. They didn't like it.

He had stayed a week with the skeletons, sleeping, eating, and whatnot. The feeling had started a day before today, just as an awkward feeling. Now it felt like it was a burning feeling.

It was NOT okay.

Sans had taken a notice, seeing the kid rub his head at stare into nothing. It came to the point where he couldn't take the kid looking like this. Late in the afternoon, with his usual grin, approached the kid in one of his moments again. "hey kid." He started, "what's buggin' ya?"  
"Oh!" They jumped, "Oh it's...nothing."  
Sans tilted his head. "ya sure? it doesn't look like nothing."  
"Sans it's fine. Don't worry about it."  
He shrugged. "whatever you say, kiddo." Sans shuffled away.

Frisk rubbed between their eyes, thanking whatever deity they believed in that Sans didn't prod that much. To explain this feeling would be insane. He'd probably say "kid you're crazy stop it" or "you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell?". They'd punch him in the ribcage if he did.

One night, when he was sure Sans and Papyrus were asleep, he slowly tiptoed out the front door, and headed to the RUINS. It was chilly and almost pitch black out, the sign at Grillby's being the only source of light. They shuffled through the snow, the cold nipping at them.

Then they saw something new down to the bridge.

There was a small tent, holding a faint glow inside, on the opposite side of the gate. It intrigued them. They started towards the tent, a small uneasiness creeping up on them.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

Frisk jumped and spun at the same time. Expecting Sans, he started to give a toothy grin that vanished quickly. It was a man, a young, lean one at that. He was white, wearing a slightly oversized light tan sweater. His pants and shoes were jet black, rivaling the darkness in black. His hair was also peculiarly black and wavy, meshed up in a way that it looked naturally good. The most peculiar thing about him was his mask. It looked porcelain in texture, smooth and crafted delicately to form a perfect curve to cover the man's entire front face. The detailing of his mask looked as if it was the face of a toad.  
"Ha ha ha," he laughed cheekily, " I did not mean to spook you child. Buenos Dias, I am Zacharie." He had a slight Spanish accent. Slowly he brought his hand up to shake Frisk's hand, awaiting a response.

"My name's Frisk!" The child announced, and wildly shook Zacharie's hand.

"Well, Frisk," he crouched down and ruffled the kid's brown hair slightly. "Would you like to see me tomorrow? I'm sure we can talk of many things while I see the sights around here. Would that be okay?"  
"Sure!"  
"Alright," Zacharie stood back up and walked towards the tent, "adios muchacho!"

Frisk headed back to Snowdin and flopped on the couch.


	3. Clair De Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go ya crossover loving fucks.
> 
> Obviously this fic will have multiple perspectives.

The hours were hard, as they had always been.

 

A harsh cycle of eating, observing, scrolling through Undernet, and then sleeping. It was simple but painful. But something kept Alphys from doing something...drastic.

Undyne.

She was so strong, funny, caring, and HOT, but she'd never go out with her. Never. Not in a million years. But at least she tried enough in her life to care. Undyne would usually come over from time to time to watch "history films" and whatnot, and it fascinated Alphys that she got so captivated by it, almost mesmerized by it. It was something, at least. These thoughts stayed in Alphys's mind a lot, most of the time in her bed. Which she was in now.

She got up with a sigh, dropping down towards her closet of lab coats. She always chose the first one, even though each one of them were the same, drab look. She went to the bathroom, opening the mirror for her sinus medicine, which she sniffed in quickly. Next was noodles, the breakfast of "champions". As she waited for them to be done, she hurriedly checked through the camera feed. Snowdin was fine, Hotland was too, the Ruins were...what?

Dust was everywhere in small clumps throughout the floor, some bigger than others. "Wh-what...?"

She scrambled through the cameras, switching to the the entrance of the Ruins.

A lone figure stood out, black and white, as if in a old movie film. They were as tall as a man, and sternly built too. Three glowing rings hovered around them, as if attracted. Alphys zoomed in to see what they were carrying. They were holding some sort of pole in there hand, but she saw the dust covering it, some of it trailing behind them.

"Oh God..." Alphys scurried over to her purse and grabbed her phone out. She dialed in a phone number.

"U-Undyne!?" She shouted, "Undyne pick up!"

"What is it Al?" Undyne asked over the phone, perplexed, "Something wrong?"

"Yes there's someone k-killing monsters and they've just gotten to Snowdin! Undyne you've got to get there!"

"Don't worry Al, I'll get over there and see what's going on. I'll see you later."  
"U-Undyne...!" The other side was dead.

"...please be careful."

*Heroine*

She thought Alphys was nuts.

There was no way another person was coming out of the Ruins, especially after Alphys said that kid came out which she hoped Papyrus would take care of. And they were killing monsters! She was not having it. She jogged through the snow, her armor clanking with each step. She hated Snowdin for how cold it was, the wind biting at her. A few minutes through the woods, and she got to the entrance. Footsteps were scattered through the snow, a bit hard to see actually.  
"Damnit," she huffed, "How could I miss them?!" She backtracked through the trail, hoping to see a pattern, but to no avail. She growled in frustration.

"Something bothering you, Señorita?"  
"Huh?" She turned.

A young male stood in front her, his black hair waving through the wind. His eyes showed confusion through his mask.

"Sen-what?" Undyne tilted her head, as if to get a better look.

"Oh!" He laughed heartily. "Sorry, it's Spanish for woman. I did not mean to perplex you." He gave out his hand to shake. "I am Zacharie."

She shook his hand cautiously, scanning the male. He looked weird as if like...no, it couldn't be...

"Are you a human?"  
He answered in the form of a question. "What is a human anyway? It's just flesh and bone, given sentience and a hearty outlook on life. They're curious, some choose to keep the world as it is. Some, however..." He looked up, "Want to find out more about it, make new things from God's materials, to strive for new lands and see its inhabitants, to make friend or foe, to see the end of something that they started. They're determined. And as what you call "human", I am what could be considered an average one, hiding behind a mask and selling goods to people he crosses on an endless journey." He looked back down at her. "I can tell I'm not the human you're looking for. You're looking for a man who came out of the RUINS, do you not?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the man.

"Of course you are. I've been with that man for a long time. Given him many things. Supplied him the best weapons and armor to him that he could buy. Surprisingly we're here for some reason, probably by some God who got bored and decided to twine an adventure. But, you must know, the man you seek, the Batter..." He looked away, as if in shame, "will kill anything that gets in his path."

She materialized a spear in her right hand, holding it at the the merchant's neck.  
"You better tell me where he is, this "Batter" or whatever he's called, so I can kill him after you, human!"  
"N-now, now," Zacharie stuttered, "I'm no threat, I do not wish to fight. But if you so wish to find the Batter, I saw him going towards the bridge. Kill him if you want, but I will not prove to be valuable to slay."

They stood there for a moment, the world almost as if waiting for Undyne's response.

"Fine." She grumbled. The blue spear faded into the wind. "But you better not be lying."

She pushed him out the way, and sprinted past towards the bridge to Snowdin.

"She has no idea..." Zacharie sighed.


	4. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOH TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY WHATS THIS NOW?!

The Batter had reached a long bridge, its wood slightly worn and well supported. The fight with the one named TORIEL was tough, even for her age. The old goat stood nothing against his bat, however, and quickly fell against him. Like the others, she turned to dust. It confused him.

He started his walk on the bridge when he was interrupted by a blue, abnormal spear grazing his shoulder. The Add-ons beeped in alarm. He swerved, seeing a clad knight in front of him, wearing stylized iron armor, with spear at the ready.

"You think it's okay to kill innocent monsters, don't ya?!" She shouted, "Well, I'll show you!"

She lunged at the Batter, spears whizzing past that were homed at him. He dodged and weaved, the spears going into the ground with large thunks. The red heart showed again in front of his chest. No matter.

Epsilon swooped in for a swipe, but swerved away when the knight blocked the blow. She grinded on the ground from the force of the attack. She then pointed at the Batter, suddenly turning his heart green. The Batter was forced into an arena, the walls made of the same blue spears. She threw a barrage of spears at him, each on going at lightning speed. The Batter struggled to block the blows, each one going too fast for his own liking. Finally, on hit him square in the chest, knocking him to his feet. Undyne went for the kill, but was struck by a 'Long Chain' by Alpha. The attack burned and was painful, causing her to black out for a second.  
When she got back to her senses, Omega and Epsilon rushed at her, going in for a double attack. She sliced at Omega, it screeching in pain. Epsilon came in too early and smashed into the snow. She sprinted to the Batter, who had now gotten back to his feet.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, PUNK!" Undyne bellowed, spear aiming for his chest.

"Stop!"

Undyne turned at the voice, and Batter did the same too.

A lone child stood, wearing a purple striped blue sweater and waving a stick at them both. "You can stop! You guys don't need to fight!"

Undyne laughed. "You think I'm gonna listen to you, human? THINK AGAIN! You're lucky I don't kill you too!"  
The child walked closer, prodding Undyne with their stick. "You don't need to be so mean, he's probably a nice guy!"  
"NICE GUY?! HE'S KILLED MONSTERS!"  
"He's just confused, he doesn't know what do here. He probably doesn't even belong here. He must have been going somewhere and dropped down here like I did! I haven't killed any monsters and you want to kill me, too!" The kid huffed.

Undyne gritted her teeth. The kid was right, but why should she listen to human? But, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to attack them. Those words from that merchant stuck to her like a bad itch that didn't go away. 'Humans are a lot like monsters in a way', she realized, 'they're wanting to just survive, like us, and they were hostile from the beginning in the old days, as Asgore put it.'

"Forget it."

She huffed away, disappearing into the woods.

"Thanks." The Batter said simply, looking at the child.  
"Don't mention it!" The child smiled a toothy grin.  
"You didn't have to do that, you know."  
"I just didn't want anyone to go and get hurt."  
"No matter," the Batter," it does not mean she will come back for revenge."  
"Yeah." The child huffed. "Did you really kill a lot of monsters?"  
"Only the ones that got in my way."  
"Well you can always show MERCY." The child pouted.  
"Where I am from, there is no MERCY to speak of. There is only pain and sorrow, but I ended it all. I purified it."  
"Hmm," the child sat in the snow with a 'flop', "you need a place to stay, don't you?"  
"You could say that. But I need no rest for my sacred mission. To purify this realm of impure inhabitants."  
"Oh, sure you do! You can stay where I'm staying at! Follow me!" The child beckoned the Batter, who followed.


	5. Similarity

Undyne had walked a long ways away from the town, snow covered trees now around her. She couldn't believe she just...left like that! That "Batter" or whatever he was called had killed monsters, and probably still is!

She ripped her helmet off, throwing at the ground angrily. She gritted her teeth, trying to calm down.

"Calm down Undyne, come on..." She said to herself.

Once she collected herself, she fumbled for her phone and dialed Alphys's phone number. She rubbed her face as she waited.

"U-Undyne...? What happened?" Alphys's voice asked.  
"I..." She sighed, "I let them get away."  
"What?! Undyne why?!"  
"I don't know okay? Something clicked in me and walked away! I don't know how or why but it just happened!"  
"Undyne...this...is really gonna stir up A-Asgore..."  
"He won't unless we don't tell him."  
"U-Undyne are you saying-"  
"Yes. We're going to make sure he doesn't know about the humans down here."  
"H-Humans? As in plural?"  
"Yeah," Undyne rubbed the back of her neck, "there's three of 'em."  
"H-Holy shit Undyne! That's...oh my God!"  
"Look, Alphys, I'm gonna talk to Papyrus and Sans about this so hang on. I'll see you later."  
"Okay..." The other side went dead.

*Merchant*

"Hello amigo Frisk!" Zacharie waved at the child as he stepped out of what he considered their house. He had promised the child he would come the next day, and so he did. What he did not expect was a tap on his arm.

 

"heya." The short skeleton right next to them said.  
"Oh hello there!" Zacharie responded.  
"you're, uh, human too, am i right?"  
"Well, Will it tick you OFF if I was?" Zacharie then winked at nothing. Probably.  
"i don't get it."  
"It was not meant for you, amigo."  
"oh. them. welp, see you later."  
"Sayonara, friend."

Zacharie, ignoring the fact that a talking skeleton sees the same things, approached the child.

"Hello, Zacharie!" The child smiled at them. "Do you wanna go look around?"  
"Of course, amigo. But, I want to give you something first." Zacharie shuffled through their pockets, pulling out a small music box. "It is one of my favorite items I have. It'll remind you of me whenever you play it." They laughed. "Just don't sell it, okay?"  
"Okay." The child held the box in their hands, then put in their own pocket. "Alright, let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the product of playing a bunch of TF2 and procrastination!


	6. Introductions

Zacharie opened the door of the small restaurant called Grillby's. As it could be seen, it was a family restaurant, albeit with the bar stools, tables, and jukebox. It seemed as though it was always playing the same song, seeing as though the customers had disgruntled looks on their faces. What really caught Zacharie's attention was the bar owner who was, in fact, on fire.

"Umm," Zacharie began, "is that normal?"  
"What, Grillby? Oh that's normal. He's a fire monster." Frisk answered, as if this was a regular occurrence.

Grillby waved at the two and they responded with their own waves.

They left and proceeded with the tour, taking a sharp left turn to a large house, with a comically overstuffed mailbox and a lonely empty one beside each other as if soulmates. "Papyrus and San's house." The child said simply, "Now that I think about it that's the about the only two things that are notable in this town." Frisk frowned.  
"Compadre, it is okay. Just because your tour did not go as you wanted to does not mean you should frown upon it." Zacharie reassured the child, then was surprised when his legs were constricted by the child's hug.

"Thanks Zacharie."  
"No problem, Frisk."

In the shadows, a figure nodded, as if approving of the action.

*Heroine*

"You have got to be kidding me, Papyrus!"

Papyrus, of all the monsters in the underground, betrayed her?

"You let them slip?! And let them into your home?!"  
"UNDYNE THEY SEEM GOOD!" Papyrus replied innocently.  
"Good?" Undyne laughed, "Since when has a human that has KILLED monsters considered okay?!"

Undyne was furious, her rage bubbling hotter than Hotland could ever be. Papyrus instead of fighting the "Batter", decided to let them into his humble abode, to "observe them".

Undyne sighed. "Papyrus, you could really land in hot water with the king for this."  
Suddenly Papyrus's grin slightly looked less happy, if that was even possible. "OH NO! IN TROUBLE WITH THE KING?! NYOO-HOO-HOOO!!!" Papyrus fell to his knees and bawled his nonexistent eyes out. "I CAN'T BE IN TROUBLE...W-WITH KING ASGORE! HOW WILL I EVER BECOME A ROYAL GUARD LIKE YOU, UNDYNE?!"  
He rambled a while longer until Undyne pulled him up by the scarf.

"I'll tell you how." Undyne growled, "BY GETTING THAT HUMAN, THING, OR WHATEVER THE HELL THAT IS AND THOSE OTHER TWO!!"

Undyne's yelling was so loud, the author could swear it was not the wind that they heard this time.

Undyne practically blew up the front door to Papyrus's house, with him also under arm. Sadly, the door would never be the same after this, since it was almost nothing more than splinters, which is surprisingly the least insane way Undyne has come into Papyrus's home. The Batter was,surprisingly, seen sitting on the couch, slouching with his wrists on his knees and his bat leaning on the side of the couch. The Add-ons screeched in alarm, waking the man from his trance.

The man sprung upward, missing Papyrus, who was used as a makeshift projectile. His head broke the wall behind the picture of a bone. The Batter whipped out his weapon just in time to block a spear that was almost thrown immediately after the skeleton. The sound of clanging magic and metal filled the house, as both traded blows evenly, neither gaining the upper hand over the other.

"Jeez," Undyne breathed through the attacks, "you don't give up easily, do ya?"

The Batter said nothing, focusing on the fight at hand. The bat grinded on the magical spear, causing small sparks to fly. Finally ending the stalemate, the Batter then swept under Undyne's leg, causing her to fall flat on the ground. Before the Batter could make the killing blow, he was tackled by Papyrus, who had somehow gotten himself dislodged from the wall, taking both to the ground. The Add-ons circled around Undyne, seeing her being the bigger threat. Undyne was fighting a definitive losing battle, being outnumbered two to four and out-geared. But, she knew she could pull through, if she was DETERMINED.

Letting out a cry of anger, Undyne leapt at the Batter, landing on his chest, slashing at him repeatedly with her spear. The Batter kicked her off, sending her across the room. Omega violently shook, causing an arc of lightning to shoot out from it, hitting a Frisk who had just come into view to see all the commotion. They jolted and flopped to the snowy ground, causing everyone to stop immediately. The Batter grimaced, cursing himself for being so reckless. He walked slowly towards the child, who was thankfully still breathing. He sighed and picked them up. *Heroine* Undyne awoke from her pain, springing up and walking menacingly towards the Batter. "uh, i wouldn't do that if i was you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it's has been a long hiatus! Sorry for being a lazy scrublord. My own procrastination and other external affairs contributed DEFINETELY. But I will be adding more chapters, don't worry!
> 
> Also Question: Should I make my chapters longer?  
> Say yes or no in the comments b0ss


	7. The Talk

*Comic*

 

"Sans, what the FUCK are you thinking?" Undyne was fuming at the short skeleton, once again being robbed of an opportunity to take out the Batter.

"making sure that you don't do something stupid."  
"Sans, I'm head of the Royal Guard. I don't make stupid decisions!"  
"oh, like earlier where you could've died if the kid didn't interrupt wasn't a stupid decision?"  
"What the hell do you mean, Sans? He was right in my grasp, I almost had him!"  
"even if it seemed so, you don't know what that human is capable of."

*Purifier*

"Batter," Zacharie inquired, "shouldn't you be worried about that fish woman, Undyne?"

  
Batter was sitting on the couch where the child, Frisk, slept unconscious. Their breathing had slowed to normal, somewhat relieving the stress the Batter had about the fiasco.

"No." The Batter said simply.

"Batter, you are my most valued friend, and I believe you must do something about that woman before someone gets hurt again or even killed."

"And what if someone does?"

"Well obviously it's probably going to end in you being stabbed to death in a gruesome way, compadre!"

The Batter grunted, a simple way of saying he was done talking.

Zacharie huffed at the Batter's stubbornness. How could he be so dense?

"hey, uh, we got a proposition for ya'." Both of the humans turned their attention to the short skeleton in the coat. Undyne had her arms crossed and was very close to ripping the Batter's head OFF (hehe title puns). "Well, what is it then, obviously you will put sense into this man!" Zacharie angrily spewed. "alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist." "For your information, I am wearing panties right now and I am offended!" Everyone looked at Zacharie with shared confused and somewhat disgusted looks. "anyway, as long as your uh, friend(?) doesn't kill anyone else, we'll leave him alone."

The Batter let out a grunt, showing his disapproval. Looking at Zacharie for support on this, he seemed almost shocked that he gave him a blatant look of "Don't you dare."

The Batter sighs and finally says, "Fine."

In an almost collective sigh of relief, a huge weight is left off of Sans and the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey uh, it's been a while. I'm really, really sorry about not posting a new chapter sooner. Hopefully I'll post more in the future.


End file.
